Damavand Peak
'Damavand Peak '''is a map that appears in ''Battlefield 3, and is located at Iran's highest peak, Mount Damavand. The map's shining feature is a base jump between the 2nd and 3rd sets of MCOM stations in Rush mode, a first in the Battlefield series. Unlike other maps, both the Russian and American deployments are connected only by a tunnel running underneath a mountain. While both sides can go over the tunnel by helicopter, contacting a single tree will result in the helicopter exploding along with everyone in it. Heavy battles (including vehichles) take place in the tunnel since it only has one objective, resulting in long battles. Description A rugged mountain area plays a major role in deciding whether Russian or US troops are successful in combat operations in the sector, as the area is home to key radar installations. RUSH MODES The first set of objectives in Rush is halfway down the side of a section of the mountain, split between two buildings at a fenced off communications tower. Timing is everything on this set, because the defenders can easily dig themselves in if the attackers don't manage to arm at least one of the objectives quickly. Although the tower offers an unparalleled view of the attackers' egress, it's almost constantly being watched by snipers. At this point, the defenders have access to a scout helicopter, but it starts out far behind the frontline and takes a while to reach the action. The second set of objectives is located at a helipad on the edge of an approximately 500-meter cliff. The thicker foliage and abundance of rocks around the flanks approaching the base makes it prone for encountering camping snipers and machine gunners for both teams. The third set of objectives is where things get very interesting. The attackers must make the 500-meter dive from the helipads down to the mining camp below. This is generally considered the map's hardest set of objectives especially if the attackers are not coordinating well. The attackers should take objective Bravo first if possible, because it's the hardest, and nearly impossible if the entire defending team is guarding it, as opposed to when they're split up between Alpha and Bravo. Placing beacons on top of and around the main building will save time parachuting down for attackers. Ground sensors and claymores make for a good defense of the building as it is very dim. The fourth set of objectives mostly eliminates the use of aircraft; it is possible (and only slightly useful) to fly a scout helicopter inside the tunnel from the entrance opposite the attacker's deployment. Instead, the attackers will mount up in tanks and push into the mining tunnels behind the camp, also negating much of the usefulness of the sniper class at least at long range. This is an excellent time for the defenders to lay out anti-tank mines due to the fact that the tanks will be funneled into a few narrow passages.The coridoors leading to the two objectives are intense choke points. Camping machine gunners, claymores, flashlights as well as the tanks occasionally firing through the coridoor make for a very busy fight for both sides charging the coridoor. Medics should be at hand but often it becomes almost ridiculous to try and heal and revive teamates as you are often killed immediately after. Design Notes "Damavand Peak, internally known as Base Jump, is built on the idea that we want players to be able to base jump, and features our most extreme height differences ever in a Battlefield map. Attackers in Rush and Squad Rush will start high up on a mountain ridge above a mining facility. The only way down into the valley is to somehow make the 500 meter descent. The further the attackers progress in the map, the more vehicle warfare will be present. There is also a large tunnel section dug into the mountain side at the bottom of the map, and the view when you look up at the starting location is spectacular." DAMAVANDPEAK_SC2.jpg 500m Basejump - Hands on.png Basejump Imminent.png Trivia *In the Squad Rush and Rush game modes, the attackers must make a 500m base jump or pilot a helicopter down to get to the second set of objectives. de:Damavand_Gipfel Category:Maps Category:Maps of Battlefield 3 Category:Stub Category:Battlefield 3